poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Escape from the Alterniverse Part 3
'''Escape from the Alterniverse Part 3 '''is the eleventh episode of the third season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With Alexander Fox Xanatos in lower condition, Twilight Sparkle and her friends were ready to show Star Swirl the Bearded and the Pillars along with Stygian the Power Ranger way. Ribbon and Chacha’s Secret/Knowing about Alex and Moana's relationship With Alexander Fox Xanatos brought to the Lab, He was resting as Ribbon and Chacha figured out his relationship with Moana. So, They started to watch over him until he's awake again. Alex tries to recover without the use of magic/Unikitty's idea Just then, Alex woke up as her parents and paternal and maternal grandfathers kept him company as he recovers without the use of magic. Realizing that the Shining Mecha Kitty Turbo V is the only one that can stop evil, Unikitty came up with an idea as she got her friends. Getting help from other groups of Power Rangers/Gathering new allies Soon, Ransik gathered help from the Turbo, Space, Galaxy, Lightspeed, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, Dino, S.P.D., Mystic, Overdrive, Jungle Fury, RPM, Samurai, Super Mega, Dino Charge and Ninja Steel Rangers for help. As for Mario, Donkey Kong and their friends, They gathered help from Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Doctor Drakken, Shego and the Team Go: Hego, Mego and the Wego Twins, Mighty Max, Virgil, Norman, Presley Carnovan, Ja-Kal, Rath, Armon, Nefer-Tina and Apep. Twilight and her friends trained with Star Swirl and the Pillars/Stygian joins in Later that day, Twilight Sparkle and her friends begin their training with Star Swirl the Bearded and the Pillars as the other groups of Power Rangers joined in and Ransik witness it. Soon, Stygian joined in to make ready to fight. Learning the true error of the Power Rangers Legacy/The Magic of Friendship deep inside Soon, Star Swirl, Rockhoof, Mage Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane, Flash Magnus and Stygian learned the true error of the Power Rangers Legacy as possess the Magic of Friendship deep inside. Diabolico's gift to Stygian/A morpher for a new Knowledge Elemental Warrior Then, Diabolico bestowed a gift for Stygian showing how sorry he was for what he did to him. As he bestowed him the Knowledge Morpher, Stygian knew what his Element was suppose to be. Bowser gets upset with Dragaunus' failed attempt/Gathering reinforcements Meanwhile at the Koopa Castle, Bowser was even more upset with Lord Dragaunus' failed attempt to get rid of the Harmony Force Rangers with the Elemental Warriors. Just as Dragaunus knew that Alex was using the Grimorum Arcanorum, the Eye of Odin and the Phoenix Gate, He gathered reinforcements from Duff Killigan, Señor Senior, Sr. and Jr., Professor Dementor, DNAmy, Scarab, Heka and Monkey Fist who was free from turned into stone. Making plans to save the Earth from all evil/A Keyblade chose Moana Then, Twilight and all of his friends make their plans to save the Earth from Bowser and his evil alliance. Just then, Moana was chosen by a Keyblade of her own. Alex finally recovers his body/Moana offered to help him At the Lab, Alex finally recovered and ready to fight again. Just as Moana came to see him, She showed him her Keyblade that chose her because of the Hawaiian Gods. When she offered to help him, He lets her as long as he protects her from harm for the sake of her people. Dragaunus brought out the Master of Shadows/Preparing to shored in darkness However, Dragaunus brought out the Master of Shadows who is without Stygian. With an amount of dark spell, The earth is being shrouded in darkness which can only be vanished by the sunlight. Alex casted the Eclipse spell/Reawakening the Manhattan Gargoyles for their help Back at Crystal Prep Academy, Alex casted the Eclipse spell to reawaken Goliath and the Manhattan Gargoyles for their help. And not a moment too loose, Elisa Maza had to back him up. Showing Star Swirl and the Pillars the Power Ranger Way/An effort of Teamwork Later, Twilight and her friends showed Star Swirl and the Pillars the Power Ranger Way. There were many groups of Power Rangers who fought to protect the universe by using teamwork. Stopping the Master of Shadows/Stygian faced his own evil shadows Then, The Power Rangers and their allies begin their fight against all the Koopa Minions. As for Stygian, He had to face the Master of Shadows alone and succeeded. Being one with the Element of Knowledge/Using the Elements in Pairs and one gorup Suddenly, Stygian felt a very powerful enemy that made him one with the Element of Knowledge. Just as Twilight, Star Swirl and their friends use their Elements in Pairs, Stygian, Sunset, Spike, Starlight and Mirage use their Elements together as one. Fighting off Bowser's evil alliance/Defeating the Master of Shadows for good Then, The Power Rangers and their allies fought off Bowser and his evil alliance. And not a moment too soon, The Harmony Force Rangers and the Elemental Warriors defeated the Masters of Shadows for good. Unleashing the Koopa Titans/Beginning the Megazord Battle Suddenly, Lord Dragaunus released the Koopa Titans to wreck the city. Then, Master Frown and Brock showed up with their newest robot called "The Frowning Robot V". With quick thinking, Twilight and her friends summons their Harmony Zords to combine with the Elemental Megazord as Star Swirl and his comrades summoned their Zords to combined with it into the Ultimate Elemental Megazord just as the other Megazords and Ultrazords joined in the fight. Unikitty and her friends joined in/The Human Bullet prepared to fire Then, Unikitty and her friends joined in with their new and approved Shining Mecha Kitty Turbo V. As for the Human Bullet, He's preparing to fire himself on a cannon with his son, Fire Me Boy to help him out before playing with his friends like a normal boy. Taking down the Koopa Titans/Victory for the Power Rangers Without any hesitation, The Harmony Force Rangers each use every Legendary Megazord Formations to take out as many Koopa Titans coming by. At last, Victory belongs to Power Rangers once more. Bowser grows more angry at Dragaunus' failure/Working on new evil plans Back at the Koopa Kingdom, Bower was growing even more angrier at Dragaunus for failing his attempt after the Harmony Force Rangers returned with the Elemental Warriors as they work on more evil plans. Alex proposed to Moana/Arranging the Engagement Party/Alex and Moana’s First Kiss Finally, Alex got the chance to propose to Moana asking her to marry him. At last, She excepts. Just as everyone was arranging their Engagement Party, Alex and Moana happily begin their first kiss. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Elemental Warriors Turbo Rangers Space Rangers Galaxy Rangers Lightspeed Rangers Time Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Ninja Rangers Dino Rangers S.P.D. Rangers Mystic Rangers Overdrive Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers RPM Rangers Samurai Rangers Mega Rangers Dino Charge Rangers Ninja Steel Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Florida *Professor Utonium *Amethyst Utonium *Zordon *David Xanatos *MacBeth *Demona *Professor William F. Shepherd "The Master" *Dr. Robert Bolton *Chedra Bodzak *Virgil Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Mr. Ticklesneezer *Fang *Waspicable *Destructoid *Loyax *Dash *Notacon *T-Top *Katana *Scrapper *Half-Bake *Darkwing Duck *Launchpad McQuack *Fenton Crackshell (Gizmoduck) *Morgana Macawber *Stegmutt *Neptunia *Gosalyn Mallard (Quiverwing Quack) *The Friendly Four: Nega-Bushroot, Nega-Quackerjack, Nega-Liquidator and Nega-Megavolt *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *SpongeBob SquarePants (Invincibubble) *Patrick Star (Mr. Superawesomeness) *Sandy Cheeks (The Rodent) *Squidward Tentacles (Sour Note) *Mr. Krabs (Sir Pinch-a-Lot) *Sheldon J. Plankton (Plank-Ton) *Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) *The Gangreen Gang: Ace, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Grubber, and Big Billy *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blisstina, Bunny, Bell, Bullet, Bloom, Bolt, Breezie, Berry, Barasia, Burpy and Blisstina *The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Benny, Bull, Blitz, Barrel, Blaze, Blaster, Bliss, Buzzie, Blanc, Bill and Benny *Jankenman *Aikko *Guyan *Chokkin *Persian *Pechakucha *Ururun *Psyche *Fox Xanatos *Owen Burnett *Alexander Fox Xanatos *Moana *Maui *Pua *Heihei *John Smith *Cassim *Mario *Princess Peach *Rosalina *Luigi *Princess Daisy *Pauline *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Red Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, Sky Blue Yoshi, Orange Yoshi, Purple Yoshi, White Yoshi, Black Yoshi, Brown Yoshi, Teal Yoshi, Gray Yoshi, Magenta Yoshi, Maroon Yoshi, Lime Yoshi, Cyan Yoshi, Gold Yoshi, Silver Yoshi and Bronze Yoshi *Birdo, Blue Birdo, Yellow Birdo, Purple Birdo, Red Birdo, Green Birdo, Orange Birdo, Black Birdo and White Birdo *Nabbit *Professor E. Gadd *Stanley the Bugman *Toad, Blue Toad, Green Toad, Orange Toad, Yellow Toad, Indigo Toad, Purple Toad, Cyan Toad, Pink Toad, Lime Toad, Lavender Toad, Turquoise Toad, Brown Toad, Gray Toad, Black Toad, White Toad, Magenta Toad, Gold Toad, Silver Toad and Bronze Toad *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Funky Kong *Candy Kong *Chunky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Tiny Kong *Cranky Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. *Perry the Parasol *Patty the Parasol *Starlow *Princess Shelly *Princess Amanda *Princess Clover *Princess Citrus *Luma *Geno *Mallow *Toadette, Blue Toadette, Green Toadette, Orange Toadette, Yellow Toadette, Red Toadette, Purple Toadette, Indigo Toadette, Cyan Toadette, Lime Toadette, Wisteria Toadette, Turquoise Toadette, Badge Toadette, Gray Toadette, Black Toadette, White Toadette, Magenta Toadette, Gold Toadette, Silver Toadette and Bronze Toadette *Toadsworth *Toad Mary *Goombella *Dribble and Splitz *18-Volt *9-Volt *Orbulon *Dr. Crygor *Ella *Jimmy T *Kat & Ana *Mona *Koopa the Quick *Bom-Omb Buddy *Noki *Goombario *Tuff *Cappy *Tiara *Aqualea *Queen Merelda *Captain Syrup *Lakitu Buddy *Dorrie *Lubba *Cloudie *Wrinkly Kong *Swanky Kong *Lanky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Coach Penguin *Tuxie the Penguin *Mother Penguin *Hoot *MIPS *Rabbits of Mushroom Kingdom *Toadbert *Toadiko *Dr. Toadley *Dryite *Jumpman *Lady Julie *Toad Fredrick *Toad Priscilla *Princess Layla *Moonling *Princess Shokora *Prince Peasley *Maria *Lusie *Waria *Walice *Alfonso *Gustavo *Crystal Toad *Hammy the Hammer Bro *Prince Pearce *Prince Daisley *Prince Rosalio *The Manhattan Clan: Goliath, Hudson, Elisa Maza, Angela, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington and Bronx *Dingo *Matrix *Phil Palmfeather *The Mighty Ducks: Wildwing and Nosedive Flashblade, Mallory McMallard, Duke L'Orange, Tanya Vanderflock, Check "Grin" Hardwing, Canard Thunderbeak, Lucretia DeCoy and Falcone *Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile, Shag, Muzzle, Sport and Greta *The Street Sharks: Ripster, Streex, Jab, Big Slammu, Moby Lick, Rox, Manta Man and El Swordo *Lena Mack *Bends *The Extreme Dinosaurs: T-Bone, Spike, Stegz, Bullzeye and Hardrock *Yuri *Ken *Ribbon *Bongo *Tap *Chris *Bobby *Chacha *Lucas *Jito *Maggie *Petros Xanatos *Halcyon Renard *Preston Vogel *Puck *Oberon *Titania *Princess Unikitty *Prince Puppycorn *Dr. Fox *Hawkodile *Richard *The Tick *Arthur *American Maid *Die Fledermaus *Sewer Urchin *Caped Crusading Chameleon *Big Shot *Human Bullet *Fire Me Boy *The Civic-Minded Five: Four-Legged Man, Captain Mucilage, Carpeted Man, Jungle Janet and Feral Boy *Plunger Man *Russian Beard *The Blowfish Avenger *Bi-Polar Bear *Captain Lemming *Mighty Agrippa *Jet Valkyrie *Fishboy *Éclair *Blitzen *Bud Frontier *Proto Clown *Uncle Creamy *Mr. Exciting *Gesundheit *Sarcastro *The Flying Squirrel *Baby Boomerangatuang *Teamo Supremo: Captain Crandall, Rope Girl and Skate Lad *Governor Kevin *The Chief *Mr. Paulson *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable *Rufus *Doctor Drakken *Team Go: Hego, Shego, Mego and the Wego Twins *Mighty Max *Norman *Presley Carnovan *Ja-Kal *Rath *Armon *Nefer-Tina *Apep *Captain William Mitchell *Angela Fairweather Rawlings *Clark Fairweather *Circuit *Princess Shayla *Sensei Kanoi Watanabe *Sensei Omino *Anton Mercer *Hayley Ziktor *Anubis Cruger *Fowler Birdie *Sergeant Silverback *Piggy *Toby Slambrook *Nikki Pimvare *Leelee Pimvare *Phineas *Jenji *Fire Heart *Snow Prince *Andrew Hartford *Spencer *Master Mao *Master Rilla *Master Lope *Master Guin *Master Phant *Master Swoop *Master Finn *Doctor K *Colonel Mason Truman *Mentor Ji *Tensou *Keeper *Redbot Mermaid Princesses Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flurry Heart *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce *Trixie *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Granny Smith *Grand Pear *Ken Utonium *Ms. Sara Bellum *Ms. Keane *The Mayor of Townsville *Mike Believe *Robin Snyder *Juniper Montage *Canter Zoom *Mayor Blank *Dot *Carmelita Vatos *Dinosaur Neil *Crandall's mom *Jean *Amanda Carnovan Villains *Bowser *Misstress 9 *Bowser Jr. *The Koopalings: Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Ludwig Von Koopa, Tim J. Koopa, Harley B. Koopa, Lavora, Noah Koopa, Risen Koopa, Jackson Koopa, Patti Lee Koopa and Poopbutt Koopa *Kamek *Kammy Koopa *King K. Rool *Drake the Dark Toad *Koopa Kid *Morton Koopa Sr. *Sam the Koopa *Fire John *Fawl *Cackletta *Tatanga *Princess Shroob *Wart *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *Sharmlock *Slanito *Koopa Bros. *Shy Guy Bros. *Evil Toads *Kaolinite *Witches 5: Eudial, Mimette, Telulu, Viluy, Cyprine and Ptilol *Negaduck *Mojo Jojo *Megavolt *Bushroot *Quackerjack *Liquidator *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Princess Morbucks *HIM *Sedusa *The Amoeba Boys *Man Ray *Dirty Bubble *Vlad Plasmius *The Powerpunk Girls: Berserk, Brat and Brute *The Rowdyrock Boys: Brusie, Bumblebee and Block *Masked Osodashi *Professor Dick *Dark Jankenman *The Fashionistas: Bianca and Barbarus Bikini *Manboy *Pack Rat *Silico *Allegro *Hope *White Kitty *Chelsea Holmes *Mr. Mime *Bro Sharks *Blue Genie *Unicorn Terminator *Four Unicorns of the Apocalypse: Jellycorn, Petercorn, Tanyacorn and Stanicorn *The Gnome *Jenmmica *The Pack: Coyote, Wolf, Jackal and Hyena *Lord Dragaunus *Siege *Chameleon *Wraith *General Parvo *The Groomer *Dr. Luther Paradigm *Slobster *Slash *Killamari *Repteel *Shrimp Louie *Tentakill *The Raptors: Bad Rap, Haxx and Spittor *Lord Kuruku *Master Frown *Brock *Chairface Chippendale *Professor Chromedome *Baron Violent *El Seed *The Bee Twins *The Breadmaster *Buttery Pat *Thrakkorzog *Mr. Mental *Pineapple Pokopo *The Evil Midnight Bomber What Bombs at Midnight *The Idea Men *Venus *Milo *The Terror *Stalingrad *Tunn-La *Human Ton and Handy *Angry Red Herring *Whirling Scottish Devil *Octo Paganini *The Eastern Bloc Robot Cowboy *The Swiss *Baron Blitz *The Birthday Bandit *Madame Snake *Mr. Large *Ernie the Hat, Mickey the Shirt, and Rosie the Purse *Laser Pirate *Dehydro *Monkey Fist *Duff Killigan *Señor Senior, Sr. *Señor Senior, Jr. *Professor Dementor *DNAmy *Scarab *Heka Trivia *Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Doctor Drakken, Shego and the Team Go, Mighty Max, Virgil, Norman, Presley Carnovan, Ja-Kal, Rath, Armon, Nefer-Tina and Apep will make their debut as new allies to the Harmony Force Rangers along with the Elemental Warriors. *Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, Señor Senior, Sr. and Jr., Professor Dementor, DNAmy, Scarab and Heka will make their debut to join Bowser's evil alliance. *Dr. Fox will rebuild the Shining Mecha Kitty Turbo V. *Master Frown and Brock will build their own robot, the Frowning Robot V. *Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard will use the Shining Mecha Kitty Turbo V to help the Power Rangers to defeat the villains, Master Frown and Brock. *Alex asks Moana to marry him and she happily accepts. Transcript *Escape from the Alterniverse Part 3 (Transcript) Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes